I Love You, For Eternity
by EmoGirl182
Summary: Have you ever loved someone? Yet you haven't seen them in two years? Do you have a kid with your love you doesn't know? Well Willa does and the kid is Finn's daughter...ONE-SHOT R


**Hello, I am new here and I love criticism and nice things...So comment how I did...**

**Thanks! I do not own anything... **

* * *

(Willa's P.O.V)

It's been ten years since I last seen them...

Ten years since the love of my life was gone from my life...

And now...

I am a twenty-six year old mother to a two year old little girl. Her name is Fallyn, the favorite season of my first love. She has my hair, her father's eyes. If only I knew who her father was.

The night she was "conceived" I was out at a party and I was really drunk, but her green eyes are beautiful!

But my first love is now getting married to his high school sweetheart.

But wait...you may be wondering who all of these people I am talking about are...

Well my first love's name is Lawrence Finnegan "Finn" Whitman, his fiancée is Amanda Lockhart, soon to be Whitman and I was even invited.

My best friend, Charlene Turner-Maybeck, and her husband, Terrence "Donnie" Maybeck, were invited too, so they are coming I just don't know if I am because I don't know if I would be able to survive the wedding of my first love.

"Mommy! Auntie Charlie and Uncle Beck-beck are here!" Fallyn yelled running into my arms.

I laugh to myself and pick her up placing her on my hip and walking into the living room where Charlene and Maybeck stood.

"Hey guys!" I say walking in and being attack in three tiny little hugs.

"Aunt Willa!" the three voices yell out.

I set Fallyn on the ground and she runs to Maybeck.

"Hi Jaclyn, Casey, and Eric!" I yell out to the young ones hugging each of them. Jaclyn was the oldest, at the age of five, with her mother's blue eyes and her father's tan skin, the Cassidy, or Casey for short, is the second oldest, at the age of three, with her father's brown eyes and her mother's blonde hair with her mother's pale skin, and Eric of course is the youngest at the age of two, he pretty much looked exactly like Maybeck.

Once the kids ran to Fallyn's room, the three of us sat down in the kitchen at the table, talking.

"So have you decided to go to the wedding? You know Finn was asking about you last week when Maybeck and I went down to see Amanda's wedding dress," Char said, smiling a sweet and excited smile.

"Why do I need to go the wedding, I have no reason to," I sigh.

Maybeck sighed. "You know, what if I said I knew the father of Fallyn," he replied.

I looked at him, amazed. "I would say tell, but then say you were crazy," I say skeptically.

He sighs. "Well, at that party two years ago, I seen you were drunk off your ass, and that Finn was right next to you, and at the time, you were both single and it didn't really matter, so I tapped you on the shoulder and him and you both looked at each other and started talking, that night, I went out to find you, 'cause I knew if I didn't Charlene would kill me, so I walked all around the club, you were nowhere to be found, until I found you and Finn making out in the back room of the club," he said looking down at his lap.

"Is this true?" Charlie asked looking at Maybeck.

He nodded.

She looked as angry as hell. "You knew this and you didn't tell me?" she asked looking "hurt".

He nodded again.

Charlie hit him on the back of the head.

"Well, if what you're saying is true than I have to get a paternity test done to prove to Finn it's true," I say putting my head in my hands.

(Three Weeks Later)

Tonight is the wedding and I had the paternity test done, and Maybeck is right, Fallyn is Finn's daughter and he doesn't even know...

"Come on, Mommy," Fallyn said in her small voice. "Auntie Charlie and Uncle Beck-beck are here," she smiled. She wore a navy blue dress with white stripes.

"Okay," I say putting on my black high heels. I pick her up and walk out the room and into the living room, where Charlie, Maybeck, Jaclyn, Casey and Eric awaited.

"You look fantastic!" Charlie commented.

"Agreed," Maybeck replied.

Twenty Minutes later, we all sat in their Black SUV, Charlie and I in the front, Fallyn, Jaclyn, and Casey in the middle seats, and Maybeck and Eric in the back.

As we arrived to the wedding, Charlie told me I needed to go talk with Finn...NOW!

So I picked up Fallyn, walked around, until I saw that familiar face talking to an older couple. I walked over to him only to realize that the older couple was his parents. Our eyes caught each other. And he smiled.

"Willa!" he exclaimed walking over to us and hugging me. "And who is this cutie?" he asked, smiling at Fallyn.

"Well, this is Fallyn, Fallyn this Mommy's friend, Finn," I say looking at Fallyn when I say every word.

"So, who is her father?" he asked.

I sighed. It's now or never. "Well, that's what I came to talk to you about. About three weeks ago, I was talking with Maybeck and Charlene, when Maybeck mentioned that he knew who Fallyn's father was. I thought he was crazy, he couldn't have known, nobody knew who he was, not even me. So, what he told me totally surprised me," I could feel myself rambling. "Maybe you should sit down for this," I say. Once he sits down on a chair at a table, I began to speak again. "Well, Maybeck mentioned that you were Fallyn's father."

HE looked at me skeptically. "That is impossible! We never-oh my...you are right. She most likely is mine. But here is what I don't get, why did you decide to tell me on my wedding day? Was it to make me feel guilty? Sad? Angry?" he asked looking hurt.

"No not at all. It's just that I could not find you anywhere on the face of the Earth. Today was the only day I could talk to you. Please just understand, I only wanted to tell you, not ruin your wedding. You don't even need to be in Fallyn's life, it is your choice." I say standing up, picking up Fallyn and placing her on my hip. I walked over to Charlie and Maybeck.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Finn is mad at me. I am pretty sure anybody within a five foot to ten foot radius heard us. So I am going to walk home with Fallyn." I state.

"No! It's about to rain and I have the keys!" Charlie yelled.

I shook my head and walked out of the door. I picked up Fallyn and about ten minutes into the walk she fell asleep in arms.

"Willa!" a voice yelled from behind me. I turned around to see that it was Finn. I sighed and stood there as he ran up to me.

"What do you want, Finn?" I asked whispering, as to not wake Fallyn up.

"Well, Charlie explained everything to me. I even explained it to Amanda and she thought I should come after you and we called off the wedding." He stated looking into my eyes.

"Why?" I simply asked.

He sighed. "Well, I want to be with Fallyn, and you. I want to be a family. I want to be with you through everything!" he exclaimed as the thunder roared.

"Finn, please, I don't need pity,"

"I know you don't, but-"

"Yes! Yes I do! Please, Willa," he said. He walked over to me and kissed me.

And since that day, he and I got married, and now we live in a Penthouse in New York City.

Things couldn't be better...

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**

**LOVE Y'ALL! STAY STRONG AND BELIEVE!**


End file.
